The present advancements in the art relate to the field of mobile communications and, more particularly, a service management system and associated method of providing service related message prioritization in a mobile client. Mobile clients are known in the art. However, in the current state of the art, when there is a service interruption with the mobile client, a user does not have notice of the service interruption and only discovers the interruption upon making a phone call or trying to use the mobile client. A service management system and method does not exist in which a user can receive service related messages on their mobile client, in which the user can easily view service interruptions and take necessary steps to correct the service interruptions in a fast and easy manner.